Bechloe-One-Shot (Angst-Edition)
by ICECREAMProduction
Summary: Oh well, title say it all. This is sometimes song fics of new songs whenever I feels to. Some of the stories are not mine and made by my friends, obviously! This stories may contain intense violence, drugs, blood and gore, and/or strong language. I'm a angst/mystery/suspense/horror with of course ROMANCE writer so bear with me. Don't want angst? THEN DON'T READ.
1. ONESHOT-001

**#ONESHOT-001**  
 **Title: Sing Me To Sleep (revised-version)**  
 **Edited by: Jocose**

* * *

I've never thought of watching the love of my life cradling happily our three month old daughter Emily while laying on the hospital bed with so many machine around us, for her to... live. I felt my tears fell from my eyes so I looked away to hide it and stroke it away from my face.

Then suddenly, I heard her coughed and I jumped off my seat and ran towards her.

"Babe, Chloe are you okay- shit." I cussed when I saw a blood on her oxygen. I immediately took Emily from her and called the doctor and as they came, they immediately took care of Chloe. I can't bear seeing her like that so I went out of the room. It's not that too long when the doctor came out and nodded at me.

"She's okay now but Mrs. Mitchell, I need to talk to you later about your wife." He said with a hint of sadness but I shrugged it off.

I don't know what he means and I will never be ready of anything he will say.

.

* * *

 _ **[10 months ago..]**_  
.

 _I return home from a long night shift at the station, it's dark here inside the living room and no sign of my wife so I let myselfin knowing Chloe might be sleeping. I always feel bad leaving Chloe to spend these nights lonely on her own, but even more lately. Chloe and I decided to have a baby after 7 years of being together and another 3 years of marriage so I need to pay so much money for our sperm donor we got so I need to work a little harder for us to get a baby._

 _For the past 6 months, we've been trying to have a baby but nothing seems to be happening. The doctor reassured Chloe that nothing is wrong with her and that seems to just be taking so long than to be expected. But yet she chooses to blame herself, and this week, she's been particularly distant and out of herself._

 _I drop my bag off the floor and took my shoes off and immediately tip toe to the bedroom to find Chloe wide awake and just staring at somewhere nothing in particular, eyes red from crying._

 _Something is definitely not right._

 _I climbed on the bed, gently pulling her closer on my side. She put her head on my shoulder as I heard her sobs. I held her chin up to face me and I saw the sadness on her most of the time bubbly blue eyes. I looked at her intently._

 _"Chloe, baby, what's wrong?" I gently asked. She just bit her bottom lip to contain her sobs before hugging me and cried out loud. "Please baby tell me what's wrong.." I added as I rubbed her back._

 _Then her sobs stopped and I looked at her in confusion as she pulled away. She wiped her tears away and chuckled, "I'm fine." She muffles that made me frown hard. I don't believe in any word she said. I breath heavily before speaking, maybe I need to lose patience sometimes._

 _"Do you think I'm going to believe that?" I asked trying not to yell. "Chloe. I come home to see that you've been crying and you'd expect me to believe you're fine?" I almost growl and let my voice seems to be also in despair. Chloe begins to cry again. I sighed. "Look Chloe, I can't help you if you didn't tell me what's wrong.." I whispered onto her eyes, trying to calm her down._

 _"Beca." She cracked. "There's something wrong but you have nothing to do with that. No one can help me." Chloe splutters out._

 _"Baby you can tell me anything, you know that. I love you no matter what." I reassured her._

 _"Beca, I-I'm.. I uhm." Chloe stuttered as she tried to calm down._

 _"You what Chlo?"_

 _"I'm pregnant." She blurted out as she burst out of crying again. I held her face to face me._

 _"Chloe that's a great news!" I said in a very enthusiast way but it is so soon wiped off my face as I noticed Chloe still crying. "Why are you crying baby?" Concern fills my voice once again. She exhales and kissed my hand._

 _"When I got to the doctor I did some blood test taken and.. they think that.. I have a cancer Beca.. leukaemia."_

 _And right in that moment, I felt the world turns against me. My happiness shattered and heart ripped out._

* * *

 **[PRESENT DAY]**  
.

I'm here at the doctor's front desk. I'm so nervous so I let my child with my bestfriend and Chloe's also bestfriend, Aubrey.

As the doctor came my heart's pace increase and anytime I think I will possibly had an heart attack.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell." He greeted. I just looked at him. "Do you want me to take it slow or get in to the point?" I looked down on my fidgeting fingers over my lap. By the tone of his voice and use of his words, I know it's a bad new.

And I don't need to be so clueless. I need right away.

"Get into the point." I coldly said without looking at him after letting out a heavy sigh. My heart sink the possibilities.

"You know Chloe's already in life support right and some of her organs already failed and that's the only thing that's keeping her alive-

"P-Please.." I cracked. "..get into the point." I cut him off as my tears fell again. I firmly shut my eyes but why the fuck my tears still falling?!

"We can't keep your wife and life support forever.. it has to be turned off Beca."

"What? No. You can't do that," I said finally looking at him. "She's my wife, my world, my everything! And I'm ready to pay everything just to keep her alive!"

He stared at me for a few seconds before speaking again. "But Chloe." The doctor paused. "She already gave up. She wants to stop the machine."

And that's the moment I officially cried in front of him. I don't want anyone to see me at this moment of vulnerability but I can't help it. My hands squeezing my thighs in fury. "N-No. We have a daughter to bring up together.."

"Beca. She's tired."

"I'm also tired! I'm also tired of fucking working for her not to leave me! But.. fuck." I covered my face as I cried.

"She told me earlier. She's tired of the pain Beca."

"Me too. But I never.. I never complain.." I cried my lungs out before rushing to the door. I saw Aubrey but I ignored her. I wiped all the tears on my face and walked lifelessly towards Chloe's room.

I love her so much.

I love her so much that I do anything for her.

Anything she wants.

Why she can't give me the only thing I want..

I wiped the last drop of my tears on my face before entering the room with a smile.

I saw Chloe's eyes immediately looked at me. I closed the door and walked towards her. I sat beside her and took her hand with a dextrose. I leaned on it and kissed it.

"I love you." I said and feel her hand on my cheek. I exhaled. I know she's staring at me and I don't want her to see my eyes red from crying so I firmly close my eyes.

"Beca." She called after few seconds. "Please look at me. I want you to look at me." and without hesitation, I looked at her. "I love you too." Then.. that's it. I cried. I held her hand tight over my face.

"But why Chloe?" I said between my sobs. "I told you to stay.. that's the only thing I want Chloe. W-Why can't you give me that?"

"Baby.." She held my face with her cold hand. "I'm so s-sorry." Then I heard her cry. I immediately sat beside her.

"Please.. don't cry." I frantically said. "Okay." I sighed while trying to wipe her tears. My tears are still falling on her. "Just give me.. give me one more week or three days if it's too much. Chloe.. p-please. Please.." I cried on her hands.

"One week baby.." she wiped my tears as she also cried.

"I'm sorry baby that.. I- I'm so selfish. I'm sorry-

"Beca. Stop. Please. Let's.. just enjoy the rest of my life." She said in a very calm voice and lead me towards her arms and rest me there.

"After that.. What will I do next? How can I enjoy the rest of my life without you?" I cried and she just pulled me closer to her.

"Emily needs you. You need to be strong for her." She ran her hands on my hair. "I didn't bring her to the world Beca to make her suffer from you, okay?" She chuckled that made me smile while crying.

"Okay." I only said.

"Promise me." She demand. She's still demanding as ever. I rolled my eyes.

"Promised."

"Really?" She asked skeptically. I looked at her and she's smiling all the way.

"I always promise to you anything Chloe and I never failed anything." I smug and kissed her cheek.

"Then promise me again one thing."

"What is it?"

"Sing me to sleep."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Sing me to sleep everyday until you finally decided to turn off that life support."

I exhaled before answering. "I promised."

.

* * *

.  
 **[A week later..]**  
.

The day had come for Chloe's life support to be switched off, the week had gone too fast in my opinion, with Chloe making a memory box containing videos, letters and photos for Emily so she would know who her wonderful mom was. Sometimes, she puked blood but she remained on ignoring it, for me. I saw the pain but I ignore it when she told me to ignore it since she came here. The rest of the week spent together as a family.

Which I wish not stop and come to an end.

I sat watching Chloe with her final goodbyes to an infant Emily like she'll understand everything Chloe will say to her.

"You be good to momma, okay?" Chloe whispered as tears forming in her eyes. "And don't you ever forget that I love you. I will always be looking down on you my angel." She said and kissed our daughter's forehead. I heard our parents and friends crying but I ignored it. I need to be strong. Like what Chloe told me.

I instictly walked towards the both of them and hugged them as tight as possible. I never want to let them go.

I need to accept that the time is over and I had to call our parents to pick up Emily from Chloe so they could say also goodbyes.

"We're going to miss you darling." Her mom said while crying. Her father comforting her mom while crying too.

"I'm going to miss you too.." she croaked back and looked away. "Please. Take Emily away befote it gets any harder." Chloe said her last goodbyes to Emily as her mom picked her up and headed to the door.

.

* * *

.  
 **[That Evening 1am]**  
.

The final few hours were somewhat peaceful as we laid in silence but it was a nice silence, and I finally understand the meaning of the quote, 'if you love someone, you should set them free' I knew that I had to do.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked hesitantly in my arms. She's so pale.

"I will never be ready on this Chloe." I fake chuckled. I moved her closer to me and looked at her eyes. It's watering.

"Please don't make it-

"Just kidding. Of course I'm ready." I keep myself from cracking or anything that will make Chloe cry. I want to make her happy for the last time. I smiled and kissed her hand before sitting up. Still holding her hand. "Chloe you know that you're thr best thing that happened to me, right?" I paused and gulped every sob that attempting to out. "I wouldn't be who I am right now without you. I want to thank you for bringing our wonderful daughter into the world, and making me the happiest woman in the world. I will always love you." I held her tight.

"Beca, you are my everything, my rock and the best thing that's ever been mine. I'll always be looking down on you and Emily. Please... be strong for me." I nodded. "And always remember that I always love you until my last breath."

I leaned closer to her to capture her lips. I placed one last deep kiss into her lips before picking up my laptop on the chair beside the machine. I start to play the instrumental version of this song I was dedicated to Chloe when we're in a prom. The first time I took a courage to sing for her in the middle of so many people with a piano and that's the official day we get to known together of our friends where we decided before to be subtle.. She smiled at me as she hears the intro. She closed her eyes as I began to sing..

.

 _I was down, my dreams were wearing thin_

 _When you're lost, where do you begin?_

 _My heart always seemed to drift from day to day_

 _Looking for the love that never came my way_

 _Then you smiled and I reached out to you_

 _I could tell you were lonely too_

 _One look and then it all began for you and me_

 _The moment that we touched_

 _I knew that there would be_

 _Two less lonely people in the world_

 _And it's gonna be fine_

 _Out of all the people in the world_

 _I just can't believe you're mine_

 _In my life where everything was wrong_

 _Something finally went right_

 _Now there's two less lonely people_

 _In the world tonight_

 _Just to think what I might have missed_

 _Looking back how did I exist_

 _I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far_

 _But miracles come true,_

 _I know 'cause here we are_

 _Two less lonely people in the world_

 _And it's gonna be fine_

 _Out of all the people in the world_

 _I just can't believe you're mine_

 _In my life where everything was wrong_

 _Something finally went right_

 _Now there's two less lonely people_

 _In the world tonight_

 _Tonight I fell in love with you_

 _And all the things I never knew_

 _Seemed to come to me somehow_

 _'Cause, baby, love is here and now there's two less lonely people in the world_

 _And it's gonna be fine_

 _Out of all the people in the world_

 _I just can't believe you're mine_

 _In my life where everything was wrong_

 _Something finally went right_

 _Now there's two less lonely people_

 _Two less lonely people_

 _Two less lonely people_

 _In the world tonight_

 _Two less lonely people in the world..._

.

Chloe now sounds asleep. I smiled as I felt my tears fell again. I leaned to her to place one last kiss on her forehead, carefully not to wake her up.

My trembling hand held the plug and muttered, "Goodbye Chloe. I love you so much."

And I pulled the plug.

Then the heart monitor stopped as her soft breathing slowly stopped too.

Chloe Beale-Mitchell is now truly my angel.

* * *

 **A/N: We're accepting prompts!**


	2. ONESHOT-002

**# ONESHOT-002**  
 **Title: Thinking Of You**  
 **Written by: Jocose**

* * *

 _[March 2012]_

"What's this?" Chloe asked as she reached the long box Beca was giving her but Beca pulled the box away from her and pouted. Pointing her lips to the redhead while eyes close. "What?" Chloe giggled at the brunette as she opened her one eye and pointed her lips.

"Kiss me first." Beca said trying not to laugh while pouting. Chloe was about to kiss her but she discreetly reached the box and snatched it on Beca's hand without kissing her.

"Hey!" Beca exclaimed as Chloe run away from her while opening the box. She ran after the redhead who was giggling. They were in their garden when Beca decided to give her the box.

Chloe stopped from running when she saw what's inside the box.

A golden watch.

"Beca." Chloe mumbled as she stared at the watch. Beca was standing in front of her now when she took the watch from the box and held Chloe's hand. She was smiling as she put the watch on Chloe's wrist.

"Happy Birthday Chloe." Beca said and leaned to kiss Chloe's lips. "I love you so much even you're a ginger." Beca teased as she saw her girlfriend's tears fell.

* * *

 _[March 2019]_

Chloe was drinking her beer in the bar stool. She was with her friends as she celebrate her birthday when a guy came beside her and put her arm around her waist. Chloe became startled.

"Hey what're you doing?" Chloe asked as she tried to release herself from the drunk guy's grip. She immediately stop when she realize what's happening.

"Happy Birthday.." The guy said on her ears. Chloe nodded exactly she met the guy's lips on her. She didn't push him.

She almost forgot that it's her boyfriend.

It was just a matter of time when the both of them began to make out. The guy lowered his kisses until he reached her neck. Gently moving his hand to the redhead's thigh.

"Becs.." Chloe moaned that made the guy stopped.

"What?" The guy infuriated. Chloe bit her lips.

Another mistake. "Sorry. I'm just-

"No. It's okay."

* * *

 _[September 2012]_

"Do you see that? That's us." Beca proudly said while pointing the sky. It's passed 5 pm and they decided to go to their roof. Chloe frowned.

"Huh? I know it's kinda bit hot here like me but it's impossible to me neither you." Chloe giggled as she placed her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Nooo. That's not what I mean." Beca said while shaking her head like a kid. "That part of the sky where you can see orange was your hair. It's my favorite color as well as that blue where I can see your eyes." Beca added. "How was it possible that your eyes are so blue? Like seriously, why I felt im never gonna get use of staring at your eyes?" Beca looked at her. Chloe grinned.

"Because.. you love me?" Chloe innocently asked.

"Other than that?" Beca asked that made Chloe think.

"Because.. I love you? Yeah. I love you." Chloe chuckled. She knew that Beca would get mad if she put question mark after saying the L-word.

Beca was just staring at her for few seconds.

"Do you see that clouds?" Beca looked at the sky again. Chloe nodded even Beca can't see it. "That's me. I'm so consumed by the color of the sky."

"Babe." Chloe mumbled as she saw Beca pulled the small red box out of her jacket.

"It's been years Chloe." Beca smiled while staring at the box. She couldn't stare at Chloe's eyes right now. She doesn't want to cry and ruin the moment. In the two of them she was the strong one. "It's been 5 years since I fell in love with you and I can't imagine a life without you. I know I may look stupid right now." Beca chuckled finally looked at Chloe who was crying. "Oh fudge Chlo. You're making my heart pound and it's like it will going jump out of my chest."

"That's part of the plan." Chloe joked as she chuckled and wiped her tears that seems like no plan of stopping.

"Yeah and you're so great in planning so I will let you plan our reception, parties, our wedding and what so ever-

"Beca!" Chloe squealed and covered her face as she saw the ring.

"I'll let you plan everything Chlo. I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Beca put out the ring from the box. "Will you be my Mrs Mitchell? I won't ask you to marry me coz you're already marrying me everyday and-

"Yes Beca. Oh god yes." Chloe said and pulled Beca in her arms.

* * *

 _[September 2019]_

"Chloe what are you doing!?" Aubrey yelled and rushed beside Chloe who was about to drink a insecticide. She immediately snatched it and threw it on the floor as she pulled a crying Chloe in her arms. "God Chloe."

"I w-want Beca back Bree. I want h-her back."

"But she's never-

"No!" Chloe screamed and pushed Aubrey. "How dare you say that to my wife!"

"But Chloe..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

 _[January 2013]_

They were running around the house when Beca jump on the bed and covered herself with the blanket while giggling.

Chloe jumped on top of her and started to tickle her between the blanket. Beca can't help but to wiggle and laugh. Chloe pulled the blanket and saw Beca with her messy hair while laughing.

"Chloeeee babyyy stoooph- hahaha!" Beca laughed and tried her best to push Chloe but Chloe was much stronger than her, obviously. "I. Caaant. Breaaath."

Then Chloe stopped while staring at her. "I told you this would happen if you squeeze my butt in front of them!"

Beca's still panting but managed to laugh. "I didn't squeeze your butt babe! I just- hahahaha!" Chloe started to tickle her again. "LET ME EXPLAIN."

"Fine!" Chloe stopped while giggling.

"I just- no." Beca seems terrified when Chloe moved her hand. Chloe laugh. "I just-" She flipped Chloe and pinned her both hands above her head. "I just couldn't help it. You're so damn hot." Beca grinned. "But I swear! I didn't squeeze it. I just put my hand there and that's it." She pause and act like she's thinking. "Maybe I don't have the control of my hand that time."

Chloe leaned forward to bite her but Beca was fast to lean backward. "Calm down babe pleasee." Beca begged still giggling.

"Kiss me!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Promise me you won't bite?"

"I swear Beca if you don't kiss me now, you'll never get-

Chloe was cut off Beca's kisses.

* * *

 _[November 2013]_

"Chlo.." Beca whispered to her wife beside her. Chloe was scooping her from the back.

"Hmm?"

"Next week I'll go to new york."

"Why?"

"Work but I'll come back before christmas. I promised."

* * *

 _[December 2019]_

"Her smile, her laughs and giggles, her soft skin, her voice I always hear whenever we talk, her scent. She's with me." Chloe said as she hugged Beca's pillow in front of the window. Wedding photo in front of her.

"Chloe.. let's face it. She's gone." Aubrey said in a lower voice.

"She said she will come back before Christmas." Chloe said while staring at their wedding photo. She smiled. "I'm just not sure when Christmas was that." Her tears constantly fell but she immediately wiped it and smiled. "She said, she doesn't want to see me cry but.." Chloe sighed. "..but why.." She buried her face on the pillow and let out her small sobs.

Aubrey wiped her own tears as she stares at Chloe.

"I w-want you back babe. Please stay. You s-said, you'll s-stay with me.. why did you l-leave?" Chloe cried. "Please c-come back to me."


	3. ONESHOT-003

**#ONESHOT-003**  
 **Title: Love The Way You Lie**  
 **Written by: Jocose**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Chloe screamed as she hugged Beca tightly who was beside her. They are watching a horror movie while laying on the bed. Popcorn, chips, and beer on the side table. Some spills on the bed but didn't even bother to notice it.

Beca heard Chloe's phone ringing and it immediately stopped so she took it on the side table without Chloe noticing it.

A missed call from Tom.

Her ex.

Beca put the redhead's arms away from her that made Chloe frowned.

"Babe." Chloe approached and looked at Beca's hand who was clutching her phone.

"Are you and Tom still talking?" Beca asked. Chloe widen her eyes amd immediately shook her head.

"We're not. He's bothering me and-

"Do you think I'm going to believe you?" Beca infuriated while still holding her phone that was ringing because someone's calling.

Tom's calling again..

"Choose. I'll break your phone or you'll answer this call in front of me?" Beca sternly asked that made Chloe nervous. She doesn't want Beca to know anything. She doesn't want to hurt her even more.

"Break it." Chloe answered.

Then suddenly Beca jumped off the bed and rushed to their kitchen.

Chloe heard Beca.

Beca was screaming all the way while smashing her phone with a hammer.

.

.

It wasn't the first time Chloe cheated on Beca. Chloe was just a woman who has needs that Beca couldn't give her. For Chloe, Beca wasn't enough but she can't leave her no matter how hard she tried with different men.

.

.

"Where the fuck have you been?! It doesn't mean you don't have phone you have permission to go home late!" Beca yelled at her as she entered their house.

Their house was such a mess. There's so many empty beers, pizza box, laundries, spills everywhere, tubes and lighter.

Chloe sighed and proceed to her closet to change. "My boss made me over time-

"And what? You have an intimate work with him so you can be promoted-

"Could you atleast believe in me? I'm tired for another fight Beca."

Then Beca furiously threw the bottle of beer on the floor.

"Quit that job and stay here at home." Beca said firmly without looking at half naked redhead. Bruises visible on her back and ribs.

"What?" Chloe reacted and wore her shirt. She looked at the brunette who's sitting in the couch. "We're still paying this house Becs if you can't remember."

"Just quit!" Beca yelled and glared at her. "I'm going to find a work."

Chloe didn't know why but she's loving Beca even more. "I'll go quit if you already have a work." She said and picked every piece of mess on their living room.

.

.

It wasn't the first time Beca hit Chloe. If she has nothing to destroy like cutting her clothes, plates or furniture to throw she was hurting Chloe. She didn't mean too but sometimes it's too much for her burdens. Chloe was crying out loud after Beca hit her. Well, even she doesn't deserve it, she thinks she does because Beca caught her cheating on her with her co worker. While her girlfriend was looking for a job, Beca saw her holding the guy's hand while walking and she's making no sense to tell Beca another lie.

She has so many reasons to leave Beca but she has this one reason to hold on. She loves her so much that leaving her was more than painful than having scratches on her back. She knew it was her fault why Beca became like this to her.

She sleep alone and Beca laid beside her when she knew Chloe was sleeping.

Chloe woke up with some on her top, kissing her neck. "I'm so sorry Chloe." Beca husked while kissing the back of her ears. "I prepared a bubble bath for you."

She was used of Beca's taking care of her after hurting her. But she was still sore and she can't even move a little. So she gently pushed her but Beca didn't even move a little on her top.

"Beca please stop." Chloe begged that made Beca more aroused so she began on kissing her chest and was about to rip her top when Chloe didn't let her. Instead she pushed her hard off of her and screamed, "I said stop!"

Beca became startled as she was being thrown on her side. It was immediately change into Beca giggling beside her.

"What? Because he's greater than me? Huh Chloe?" Beca laughed while wiping the tears that was falling from her eyes. "Then go! Go to him! Fuck with him! I'm done." Beca was about to go out of the room when Chloe hugged her from the back.

"He's nothing baby, I don't even know his name." Chloe cried as Beca tried to release herself from Beca. "Please no baby, without you, I'm just nothing, please don't leave me. I can take you hitting me but please don't leave."

Chloe was preparing their breakfast when she felt Beca on her back, pressing her lips on her shoulder up to her neck. She turned around to face her girlfriend and to meet her lips.

"You didn't tell me you have a new phone.." Beca husked between their kisses. Chloe became startled. She was about to push Beca when the brunette bit her lips hard that made her squealed. She tried to push her away to let her go because she knew she's going to hurt her again. But Beca didn't give her time to move and vigorously pushed her against the kitchen table.

"Shit." Chloe mumbled as she felt the pain on her back. Beca has no plan on stopping of what she's doing.

Until Chloe gave up and let her do the things that will surely make her bleed.

.

.

When Beca finally got a job and Chloe was staying home. Beca promised her that she was not going to hurt her again, just promise her that she will go outside the house without her. Chloe promised it too. So since Beca got her first day from the job, she was locking the door from the outside.

It's weekend and Beca has no work so she asked Chloe to go with her in the mall to buy things Chloe need.

"It felt forever since the last time I ate ice cream." Chloe mumbled at the passenger seat of their car while licking her food. They went first in the department store and now deciding to go home but Chloe frowned and became nervous. "Baby where are we going? It's not the way home."

Beca chuckled and held Chloe's thigh. "Trust me."

They went to the pet shop where there's so many dogs, cats and different kinds of animals but Chloe ran towards the dog section and looked at the dogs through the wall glass like a kid.

"Which one do you want?" Beca whispered.

"You'll going to buy me?" Chloe innocently asked at her.

"If you just want." Beca smiled at her.

Chloe looked at the dogs again. "Hmm. I like that one." Chloe bit her bottom lips in excitement as she stared at the dog who was in the corner. Just sitting. "That small white dog over there."

Beca bought her a dog. After that, Chloe can't let go of the dog that made Beca giggled.

They were buying a dog food when suddenly the cashier approached Chloe.

"Hi ma'am, your dog was so cute like her owner." The man said to Chloe and winked. The redhead knew Beca heard that so before Chloe know what would possibly will happen, she find herself running with Beca. .  
Pulling her hand while giggling. Beca put a pedigrees inside the aquarium near the cashier. And a lot of dog foods on the floor. Both of them start to laugh as they drove off the pet shop.

.

.

It was a peaceful weeks from the both of them even they don't have electricity.

Not until Chloe heard smashing on their kitchen. She rushed out of their dark kitchen and saw Beca on the floor, sitting on the floor while cupping her head and crying.

"Babe what's happening?" Chloe asked as she cupped Beca's face.

"You're sneaking out." Beca sobbed and threw Chloe's hands away from her. "You left the window open Chloe. Why?" She cried.

Chloe sat in front of her. Tears falling. "I don't know."

"Chlo I'm so tired."

"Me too b-but I don't want you to leave."

"But I want too."

"No Beca. You won't leave me. I'll promise. That would be the last time. I'm going to break up with him-

"Fuck Chloe stop. Please." Beca cried while covering her ears.

"Please stay." Chloe cried and held Beca's hand. "Please.. I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you just leave me?!" Beca furiously said as she threw Chloe's hand.

"I love you so much that.. that it hurts me a lot to just think of leaving you." Chloe said while crying on her hands.

"What about me?! I'm hurting too! I'm so fucking tired of this kind of relationship!" Beca was about to stand when Chloe pulled her for a hug.

"Please Beca. No. I won't do that again. I promised just give me time to break him up." Chloe cried and Beca has no choice but to give up and fell asleep on her arms.

.

.

"What are you doing here?!" Chloe lowered her voice at the man who came upon their window. Chloe was not sneaking out. Her ex Tom was sneaking inside their house whenever Beca's not around.

"Why are you not texting me?" Tom asked while grabbing Chloe's waist near here. Chloe tried to push her but she felt something was poking her front, she became aroused but she fight the thought of him and tried her best to push him away.

She knew Beca was just downstair and anytime she will go there to call her for the dinner.

"Tom! Stop. Beca was just downstairs." Chloe husked as Tom kissed her neck.

"Why don't you just leave that psycho?"

"I can't. So please stop." Chloe exclaimed. Still pushing him away. She became nervous when she heard trudging and Beca calling her name. "Shit! Tom hide." Chloe whispered and pushed Tom on her closet and locked it.

Exactly Beca came.

"Hey Chlo. Dinner's ready. Let's go." Beca enthusiastically said while smiling. Chloe was sweating hard but she managed to smile back at Beca. She thinks that Beca doesn't noticed her sweats because it's dark.

But she does.

"Okay." Chloe smiled and followed Beca downstair.

When they were both settled on the table, they started to eat.

"I know he's inside your closet.." Beca said without looking at her. Chloe became nervous again but after minutes of not talking, Chloe spoke.

"What about.. we burn this house?" Chloe _smiled_ at Beca who was finally _smiling_ at her.


End file.
